


A study in Firsts

by Tikini



Series: Four men and a Rock and Roll band [8]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, pre!Four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikini/pseuds/Tikini
Summary: Short vignettes about some of the boys' sexual firsts, before they got together.





	A study in Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darlings,
> 
> I'm here with a short four-part story about some of our boys' first sexual experiences. It's structured like A study in Jealousy and takes place before Four. I wrote this a couple of days ago and it's not much, just a little thing. I'm also a bit tipsy, had some wine with my lovely friend, so excuse me if it's not edited well.
> 
> Rog's 15 in his part, and it's not explicit, but I still felt it was safer to put an underage warning. Because I think that's considered underage in many places, no? In my country it's actually legal. Confusing. 
> 
> As I said, this is just short and not very good, but I hope it's somewhat enjoyable at least. Good night lovelies. Have a great weekend!

The first time Roger had sex was at a house party when he was 15 years old. He’d arrived with a couple of friends but they had all broken up to go flirt, drink or awkwardly try to dance, leaving Roger by himself surrounded by strangers. He hadn’t minded this one bit, he’d always been good at talking with new people. 

One of the new people he talked to turned out to be the host of the party. She was probably a bit older than him and absolutely gorgeous. Roger couldn’t stop staring at her short, shining hair, at her coal lined pretty brown eyes or at the way her tight jeans hugged her legs and hips. 

Her name had been Annie or Angela or something like that, but Roger had chosen to remember her as Angel (it made a great joke later in life, that he lost his virginity to an angel). Angel had flirted with him, a lot. She talked about how pretty he was, how amazing his lips and eyes were, how she’d never seen a more good-looking boy. And Roger, admittedly being on the vain side, had eaten that up. 

They had gone up to her room together and he’d been nervous and thrilled when he got to kiss her, slide his hands up under her flowery shirt to touch her breasts and then tug her jeans and panties off. He’d fucked her, and would eternally be ashamed over how short he lasted, how he’d barely even gotten started before coming in the condom.

She’d made it better though, when she smiled at him, spread her legs wider and taught him how to make her come on his fingers.

They returned to the party hand in hand, a bit ruffled, but happy and exchanging kisses. Then a couple of boys at the party, also older, had seen them and started whistling.

“Didn’t know this was _that_ kind of party… You girls mind putting on a show?”

Roger had been confused and had done his best to explain to the guys that it was a misunderstanding, that he was a boy, but this had only made them laugh and whistle harder until he only wanted to disappear through the floor, cheeks red.

Angel had rolled her eyes at the roaring boys, took Roger by the hand and dragged him away. She saw that he was upset and told him to forget about them. That they were idiots. That they were only jealous because he would get so much more girls than they could ever dream about. That she was sure that none of them knew how to make a girl come.

Then she’d kissed him again, patted him on the ass and gone to find her friends. Roger, head now held high, had continued into the sea of people, searching for a new girl he could try out his charm, and maybe even his new trick, on.

The first time John did anything sexual with a guy he was 18 and going to Uni. John never really did fit in with his course mates. He was too quiet and shy to be one of the cool people, but still perceived as too cool, with his fashion, his long hair and his skills at the bass, to be one of the nerdy people. So he ended up somewhere in between.

Fortunately, there was another boy who had the same problem and ended up in the same vacuum as John. The other boy, whose name also was John, was too awkward and strange to be one of the cool ones but he was also quite handsome and creative and therefore not nerdy enough either. He also sang and played the piano. John and the other John soon became good friends.

One evening, John and the other John were jamming together in the basement of the other John’s house. John was on his bass while the other boy sang and improvised some chords on his keyboard. They had stolen some beers from the other John’s father and were pleasantly buzzed.

John found himself gazing into other John’s pretty eyes, found himself zeroing in on the bare skin peeking out from his half-unbuttoned shirt. And the other John was looking back. 

“Have you ever wondered…” John started.

“Wondered what?”

Somehow, somewhen John had put his bass to the side and crawled over to the other John’s chair. “Wondered if… it would be different doing it with a guy? Like very different?”

“I don’t think it is,” Other John’s pretty eyes twinkled. “You want to find out?”

And so they did. It was awkward and fumbling and they were giggling nervously while kissing and exploring each other’s bodies. Eventually they ended up on the floor, John straddling the other John’s thigh as they clumsily tugged on each other’s dicks until they came. 

It had been great. John had felt such a rush, like he’d never felt with any of the, few, girls he’d fooled around with. He wouldn’t say that he crushed on the other boy or anything, but he certainly wouldn’t mind doing more “things” with him.

The other John however, didn’t seem to feel the same way. He was more awkward than usual the next day they saw each other, and seemed bothered by John, avoiding to meet his eyes. They didn’t speak of what happened. 

John and the other John continued to be friends for awhile, but things had changed between them. It wasn’t long before they drifted away from each other. John was left mostly by himself, and he always regretted what he’d done. It had been great fun and the best sex he’d had, but it had ruined his friendship.

After his lost friend, John didn’t meet or see any other man that he was interested in trying things with. At least not until about two years later, when he went to his audition for a band called Queen, and the boy who opened the door had the most beautiful, dark brown eyes and the highest cheekbones John had ever seen.

The first time Brian had a wet dream about another man he was 21. It was a couple of days after he’d recruited a young student named Roger Taylor to his and Tim’s band Smile. Roger was great at drums and a real riot to be around. Even if they’d already argued with each other plenty Brian found himself deeply appreciating the younger man. Brian thought and wished that they were going to become great friends.

So waking up with wet boxers and dreamy images of pushing their new blonde drummer up against a wall and snogging him floating around his head, was not going according to plan.

Of course he was aware of that Roger was attractive. One had to be blind, dumb as a rock or extremely insecure about one’s own masculinity to not admit to that. But that did _not_ excuse this kind of behaviour, these kinds of dreams. Brian was mortified. He ended up faking a sickness for the next couple of days, not knowing how to even meet Roger’s eyes at practice.

One week later, Tim forced him to come to practice. He was furious with Brian for finally getting them a drummer only for Brian himself to bail. He also didn’t buy Brian’s sick bullshit because he’d seen him around campus. And so, Brian went to the practice. And it went fine. Even if he maybe stared a bit too much on parts you shouldn’t stare at on your bandmate/friend everything else went fine. They were good together, the three of them.

Tim decided they should go to the pub after, Roger readily agreed and it wasn’t like Brian could say no after his already suspicious behaviour. They had a great time, drinking and laughing together. Roger was a real hit with the girls and Brian wasn’t sure if he’d ever received as much female attention as tonight, from only being close to Roger. Tim was very much appreciating this, flirting and drinking more than he should. Their singer and bassist was soon completely smashed. 

Roger went to get himself and Brian some more beer and left the guitarist with his giggling friend. Brian kept his eyes on the younger man as he stalked up to the bar, and then frowned when he immediately was surrounded by a group of intoxicated men. Some words were spoken, hands went to places they shouldn’t and Brian was already on his way up from his chair before Roger shoved them off, face red with anger. The men looked confused, then embarrassed, before quickly backing off. It took Brian a moment to understand what had just happened and when he did he slumped back into his chair, baffled.

“What the hell?” He said to Tim, who’d also been watching the spectacle. “Did they think he was a lady? With those clothes and that haircut? They must have been completely shit-faced...”

Tim shrugged. “Maybe. But like. Can’t really blame them.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Come on Brian,” Tim snickered, eyes flicking over again to Roger by the bar. “You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed. Boy’s too pretty, it’s damn confusing.”

Brian remembered his dream and blushed. “...Confusing how exactly?” 

“Makes you want to do things, that you usually don’t want with blokes.” Well, Brian wouldn’t agree with that, he’d wanted to do things with blokes before. Furthermore, Tim must be extremely drunk to be telling him this, it was making him uncomfortable. “I’ve already had a couple of wanks thinking ‘bout him, crazy right?”

Brian’s blush worsened and suddenly Roger was just a couple of meters away from them with the beers and fucking hell. “Tim! Shut the fuck up!” Brian hissed, making Tim shrug and chuckle.

“Here mate,” Roger muttered, smile forced as he sat down next to Brian and handed him one of the beers.

“Thanks,” Brian choked out, chugging down his beer so he didn’t have to make conversation. The awkwardness was eating him up from the inside.

Then of course Tim had to put his foot in it. “So Rog,” the singer grinned, leaning over the table to peer at the younger man, “that shit happen often?”

“Now and then.” Roger’s false smile widened and Brian sent warning death glares at Tim over the rim of his glass.

“Mm, can imagine.” Tim nodded then chuckled. “But think of the positive mate, you can get so many free drinks!” He laughed heartily, attempting to pat Roger on the shoulder and missing by a couple of inches.

The younger man’s smile was a grimace by now. “Yeah. It’s great.” His fists were clenched on top of the table and Brian was distressingly sure that he could see a tear at the corner of one of his eyes. “Going for a smoke, see you.” Roger bit out and escaped the table.

“What the fuck Tim?!” Brian swore, slamming his glass onto the table, but Tim was already waving over to one of the girls they were talking to earlier, stumbling up to go join her.

Brian had rarely been as pissed at Tim as he was right now. He guessed it was up to him to make sure that they didn’t lose their talented new drummer within a week of recruiting him. So, he hurried after Roger, slamming the door to the pub open and frantically searching the streets before finding the blonde leaned back against the building a couple of meters away.

Taking a deep breath, Brian went up to him and awkwardly leant against the wall next to Roger. The drummer took one look at him, smacked once at his cigarette and scoffed.

“I’m sorry about before.” Brian started sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. “He’s drunk off his ass and an idiot. I’m sure that can’t have been fun for you.” He took a deep breath and looked at Roger again, surprised to see clear blue eyes looking back at him. “Are you alright?”

“No.”

Years later Brian (and Roger) never knew what happened that night. Why Roger, who hated talking about these things, who hadn’t really talked with anyone about it before, chose to tell the guy he’d just met a week ago. But he did. He told Brian about never ending stares and leers, about words that made his skin itch, about touches he didn’t want. About the laughter.

And Brian realized a couple of things. He realized that his worry was ridiculous. Who cared about one silly wet dream. There were worse things out there. He realized that it must be hard to be too beautiful, for girls but for boys too. And he realized that it was time to stop acting like a wimp and time to start acting like a friend instead. 

Nothing had ever felt as right to Brian as when he put a hand on Roger’s shoulder and asked him if he wanted to get the hell out of there. The grateful grin he received in return burned out any lasting memories of silly wet dreams. In the end, fantasies had nothing on reality.

They ended up at Brian’s flat, drinking tea and choking on laughter over a dumb comedy.

The first time Freddie had sex with more than one person at the same time, he was 25. Queen had finally _finally_ really gotten started after they’d found themselves a bass player who really fit them, a shy yet funny guy called John Deacon. After the young man’s inclusion in the band a couple of months back they had really taken off, playing a few great gigs.

That night they had been at a dimly lit, sultry club playing and as soon as they were finished, Brian and John had vacated the premise to go home to the apartment (while John didn’t officially live with them it was easier for him to go to their place this late in the evening). The last time Freddie had seen Roger he’d been busy with a beautiful woman on his lap and the singer hadn’t wanted to disturb.

So he’d flaunted around the club, talking loudly and flirting with people. As always, he quickly became the life of the party. Freddie knew how to make people fluctuate around him; he was outrageous, he was exciting, he was loud and sexy. No one ever had to know that it mostly was a put on persona, well none other than his close friends, as long as it got him what he wanted; attention and sex.

Lately he’d been more interested in sleeping with men than women. Women were starting to bore him. Sure, they were pretty and beautiful, soft and sweet. But he wanted angles. Roughness. The press of hip bones through skin and the burn of stubble against his lips. He’d always been interested in men in ways that society said he shouldn’t be, but the interest and passion he held for handsome, sexy men were only growing. He was partially blaming the three stunning specimens he was spending every day and most nights with.

How he’d had loved to get down on his knees in front of Brian. To get to spread open those droolworthy long legs and suck his cock into his throat. How it itched in his fingers to go push that lady off Roger’s lap and climb into it himself. How he wanted to take John into his arms and just hold and kiss him until that tense set to his shoulders disappeared. Until he smiled that beautiful smile.

But he couldn’t. And it frustrated him. Tonight he was unusually frustrated. He felt like his usual tumble, even with a man, wouldn’t be enough to stem his needs. He wanted to try something new. 

There had been two men that he was interested in that night, that also were definitely into him. So instead of picking one, he went for the both of them. It hadn’t been hard to persuade them at all, their bodies and minds bending to Freddie’s every whim. He’d left the party with the two of them to go to a hotel.

Freddie had never been good with names so he never remembered theirs but they were both very good-looking. Both were taller than him, thin with long legs. One had cute dark curls and green eyes and the other messy light brown hair and blue eyes. 

It had been good. Really good. Freddie had pounded into green eyes while blue eyes pounded into him. It had been good fun and he felt satisfied and exuberant as he made his way back home to the apartment on slightly shaky legs, in the middle of the night. 

He arrived back at the apartment and found not only Brian and John, but also Roger, hanging out in the living room, drinking beer and laughing. Roger was covered in marks and looked smug and Brian and John were tipsy and silly. They invited Freddie to sit down with them. And he did. He sat down and talked and laughed with them. And looked. At long, thin legs. Beautiful long, dark brown curls. Smiling but calm green eyes. Large, doll-like blue ones. He didn’t feel as satisfied anymore, his lately always underlying frustration rising to the surface again. 

It didn’t matter how much he tried, how many familiar shapes and colours he sought out. They would never come close to the real thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had a dream last night that I was dating a cute sub!drummer. Imagine my disappointment waking up. I think writing this much smut is starting to seriously fuck with my brain. Slightly concerned...
> 
> Take care lovelies! You're the best <3


End file.
